world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
010114aveljossik
02:51 -- garrisonedGuardian GG began messaging chimericalCrotchet CC at 02:51 -- 02:51 CC: HI! :D 02:52 GG: h- there 02:53 GG: -'m αssum-ng you're α new plαyer? 02:53 GG: - honestly wαsn't expect-ng αny new plαyers th-s lαte -n the gαme 02:53 CC: YES!! AS FAR AS I KNOW! 02:53 CC: i'm not sure how i got here... 02:53 GG: reαlly? 02:53 CC: BUT I'M HERE NOW! 02:53 GG: cool 02:54 GG: -'m joss-k, by the wαy 02:54 CC: HI JOSSIK! I'M AVEL. 02:54 GG: n-ce to meet you! 02:54 CC: VERY! 02:54 CC: WHO ARE YOU? 02:54 CC: i have no idea how you found me... 02:55 GG: well you're onl-ne 02:55 CC: on...OH, THIS GAME? 02:55 GG: no - meαn 02:55 GG: - set my troll-αn to p-ng me when someone - hαvent met yet come onl-ne 02:55 GG: to -nform me -f new plαyers show up 02:56 CC: OH, HOW COOL! 02:56 GG: yeαh 02:56 GG: αnd you p-nged, so - thought -'d sαy h- 02:56 CC: THAT'S AWESOME! I'M GLAD TO MEET YOU! 02:56 GG: -'m αssum-nng from your text color thαt you're α humαn? 02:56 CC: a human...YES! 02:56 GG: s-nce your color -sn't on the hemospectrum 02:56 CC: WHY? 02:57 CC: HEMOSPECTRUM? 02:57 GG: just wonder-ng 02:57 GG: oh r-ght 02:57 GG: you probαbly knot noth-ng αbout trolls, do you? 02:57 CC: brown seems like a nice color to me... 02:57 CC: TROLLS? 02:57 GG: yes, - αm α troll 02:57 CC: THEY'RE BRUTISH CREATURES, RIGHT? 02:57 GG: well some of us αre 02:57 GG: but most of us αre qu-te n-ce 02:58 CC: YOU'RE A TROLL? 02:58 GG: αnd we αre noth-gn l-ke the trolls from your humαn legends 02:58 GG: yes - αm α troll 02:58 CC: OH! that's neat.... 02:58 CC: WHAT ARE TROLLS LIKE? 02:58 GG: well, where to stαrt 02:59 CC: WHAT DO THEY LOOK LIKE? 02:59 CC: that is to say, you... 02:59 GG: we look l-ke humαns, but our sk-n -s grey, we hαve fαngs αnd horns, αnd our blood comes -n d-fferent colors 03:00 CC: WOAH! THAT SOUNDS SO...beastial... 03:00 CC: REALLY COOL! 03:00 GG: thαnk you 03:00 CC: :d 03:00 CC: :D 03:00 GG: ok, so, α qu-ck rundown of th-ngs you sohuld know αbout trolls: 03:01 CC: I'M ALL EARS! 03:01 CC: or eyes... 03:02 CC: that's a lot of things... 03:03 GG: We αre αn -nsecto-d rαce from the plαnet of αltern-α. We αre cons-dered α very v-olent rαce by humαn stαndαrds. We strαt-fy our soc-ety by blood color (-'m α jαdeblood). We hαve four d-fferenct k-nds of romαnce. Some of us hαve ps-on-c powers. 03:03 GG: - would be hαppy to expαnd on αny of those po-nts -f you'd l-ke. 03:04 CC: WOAH, that's a lot... 03:04 CC: UM. INSECTS? 03:04 GG: yes we αre -nsecto-d 03:04 GG: but αs - sα-d before we rαther resemble humαns 03:05 CC: YOU DON'T HAVE HARD SHELLED BODIES AND THINGS? 03:05 CC: INSECTS ARE PRETTY COOL DUDES! DON'T GET ME WRONG! 03:05 GG: No our ch-t-n -s on the -ns-de 03:05 GG: oh, αnother th-ng - forgot to ment-on: 03:05 CC: but that's sort-of stuff out of sci-fi.... 03:05 CC: HM? 03:06 GG: Trolls αre not rα-sed by the pα-r-ng thαt creαted them, but by αn-mαl l-ke creαtures cαlled lus-- 03:06 CC: lus...II? 03:06 GG: yes 03:07 CC: THE HYPHENS ARE KINDA COOL! WHY DO YOU DO THAT? 03:07 GG: oh thαt 03:07 GG: thαt's pαrt of my qu-rk 03:07 GG: αll trolls type w-th qu-rks 03:07 CC: OOOH. 03:07 GG: m-ne comes from the fαct thαt - lost αn eye, so - no longer type -'s 03:07 CC: NEAT! i kinda have a quirk, i think... 03:07 GG: -t's k-nd of α lαme pun hehe 03:07 CC: HEY, THAT'S COOL! 03:08 GG: yeαh you seem to shout α lot 03:08 CC: I LOVE PUNS! :d 03:08 CC: :D 03:08 CC: I'M VERY LOUD SOMETIMES! :D 03:08 GG: yes - cαn tell ehehe 03:08 CC: so other people say... 03:08 CC: HEHE! 03:08 CC: WHAT ARE LUSII? 03:09 GG: well they're αn-mαl l-ke creαtures thαt protect αnd teαch us 03:09 GG: they're very d-verse 03:09 CC: (YOU'RE REALLY COOL BY THE WAY! :D THANKS FOR CHATTING WITH ME!) 03:09 GG: hehe no problem 03:09 GG: - l-ke meet-ng new people 03:09 CC: I'VE ALWAYS LIKED ANIMALS! 03:10 GG: yes - suppose they're pretty cool 03:10 CC: animal books were my favorite... 03:10 CC: YES! 03:10 CC: LIKE A MOTHER BEAR OR WOLF! 03:10 CC: SOME PEOPLE REALLY LIKE THAT! :D YOU'RRE LUCKY LIKE THAT! 03:10 GG: yeαh they serve the sαme funct-on αs your humαn pαrents 03:10 GG: yeαh - guess 03:10 GG: - lost my lusus before - entered 03:11 CC: D: 03:11 CC: HOW'S THAT? 03:11 CC: that's not good... 03:11 GG: he wαs k-lled for meαt 03:11 CC: D: OH NOO 03:11 GG: -ts lucky - entered shortly αfter or -'d hαve been culled 03:11 CC: D: 03:11 CC: that doesn't sound good...AT ALL! 03:12 GG: yeαh cull-ng wαs my leαst fαvor-te pαrt of my culture 03:12 CC: I COULDN'T IMAGINE LOSING MY AUNT! 03:12 GG: whαt -s αn αunt 03:12 CC: i probably wouldn't like being culled, either... 03:12 CC: AUNTS ARE AWESOME PEOPLE! :D 03:12 GG: αre they l-ke your humαn pαrents? 03:13 CC: for most people, they're a sister of your parent... 03:13 GG: oh ok 03:13 CC: FOR ME, THEY'RE MY AMAZING GUARDIAN AND MOM! :D 03:13 GG: α s-ster -s l-ke someone who shαres αn αncestor r-ght? 03:13 CC: SORT-OF... 03:13 CC: oh 03:13 CC: OH 03:13 GG: hm? 03:14 CC: SISTERS ARE... 03:14 CC: THEY'RE YOUR KIN 03:14 CC: WHO YOU'RE RELATED TO! 03:14 CC: DO YOU HAVE RELATIVES? 03:14 GG: um 03:14 GG: -'m st-ll shαkey on the concept of relαt-ves 03:14 CC: no...? 03:14 CC: oh... 03:14 GG: l-ke whαt exαctly αre they 03:14 CC: uh... 03:15 CC: do you know...HOW HUMAN LIVES WORK? 03:15 GG: - hαve α 03:15 CC: FAMILIES? 03:15 GG: generαl -deα 03:15 CC: two parents, kids... 03:15 GG: yeαh - got thαt pαrt 03:16 CC: OH! LIKE, HOW YOU'RE RELATED TO YOUR PARENTS, RIGHT? 03:16 GG: but the whole relαt-ves th-ng just seems so we-rd to me 03:16 CC: YOU SAID YOU HAD PARENTS! 03:16 GG: well - d-d but they hαvent been αl-ve for centur-es 03:16 CC: o.o 03:16 GG: they were long deαd by the t-me - hαtched 03:16 GG: thαts how -t -s for αll trolls 03:16 CC: woah... 03:16 CC: WOAH... 03:16 CC: THAT'S SO TRIPPY! 03:17 CC: HOW?? 03:17 GG: hehe the wαy humαns do th-ngs seems "tr-ppy" to me 03:17 GG: well uh 03:18 GG: when two trolls love or hαte eαch other very much 03:18 GG: they do α spec-αl th-ng 03:18 GG: αnd then when the -mpre-αl drone comes 03:18 GG: they g-ve -t the-r comb-ned genet-c αmter-αl 03:18 GG: αnd then the drone br-ngs thαt to the mother grub 03:19 GG: who lαys the eggs thαt hαtch the grubs 03:19 CC: ... 03:19 GG: thαt pupαte -nto trolls 03:20 CC: WELL, IT CERTAINLY SOUNDS INTERESTING! o: 03:20 GG: yeαh - guess 03:21 CC: i'm a little confused... 03:21 CC: BUT! 03:21 GG: by wh-ch pαrt? 03:21 CC: erm... 03:21 CC: most... 03:21 CC: BUT!! 03:21 CC: EGGS ARE RELATED TO EACH OTHER, RIGHT? 03:21 GG: - uh 03:21 GG: yes? 03:22 CC: if they are...THEN A SISTER IS LIKE A FELLOW EGG! 03:22 CC: well, sister or brother... 03:22 GG: okαy then 03:22 GG: so -s every humαn brother αnd s-ster then? 03:22 GG: thαt seems to mαke th-ngs more confus-ng 03:23 CC: HEHE, NOT EXACTLY, NO 03:23 CC: THAT WOULD BE PRETTY RAD! 03:23 CC: but no 03:23 CC: TWO TROLLS...do stuff...TO CREATE EGGS, RIGHT? 03:23 GG: th-s -s mαk-ng me more confused 03:23 GG: yes of course 03:23 GG: but - αm NOT go-ng -nto more detα-l αbout thαt! 03:23 CC: TWO HUMANS DO THAT, TOO! 03:24 GG: well yes - knew thαt 03:24 CC: HEHE, I'M NOT ASKING! 03:24 CC: okay... 03:24 CC: well...TWO HUMANS DO STUFF TO MAKE A FEW HUMANS, TOO 03:24 CC: BUT THEY MAKE MINI-HUMANS, NOT EGGS! 03:24 GG: oh r-ght do-r sα-d someth-ng αbout th-s 03:25 GG: l-ke humαns cαrry l-ttle humαns -n the-r stomαchs or someth-ng? 03:25 CC: hehe...SOMETHING LIKE THAT! 03:25 GG: we-rd 03:25 CC: that seems too foreign to you, so i'm not going to try explaining... 03:25 GG: but - guess -m pretty we-rd to you hehe 03:26 CC: HEHE! VERY! 03:26 GG: yeαh -t owuld probαbly mαke my heαd hurt 03:26 CC: BUT I THINK THAT'S AWESOME! :D 03:26 GG: so, αnyth-ng else you wαnt me to expαnd on? 03:26 CC: i don't know, this is all so weird... 03:26 CC: SCROLL!! 03:26 GG: hehe 03:27 CC: blood color, romance, and powers... 03:27 GG: where should - stαrt? 03:27 CC: WHAT WERE YOU SAYING ABOUT BLOOD COLOR? 03:27 GG: ok so 03:28 GG: trolls come -n mαny d-fferent blood colors 03:28 GG: our blood color determ-nes our stαnd-ng -n soc-ety 03:28 GG: the d-fferent colors αre (from lowest to h-ghest): 03:30 CC: (RAINBOW BLOOD WOULD BE AWESOME!) 03:30 CC: (:D) 03:30 GG: mαroon, brown, yellow, ol-ve, jαde, teαl, cobαlt, blue, purple, v-olet, αnd fusch-α wh-ch -s αlso cαlled tyr-αn 03:30 GG: αnd sαdly there αre no rα-nbow bloods 03:31 CC: AWW. D: 03:31 GG: but yeαh -'m α jαdeblood 03:31 GG: wh-ch puts me somewhere -n the m-ddle 03:31 CC: that...looks kinda like a rainbow, tho'? 03:31 GG: yeαh - guess -t -s 03:31 CC: MAROON IS RED, RIGHT? 03:31 CC: OH, COOL! 03:31 GG: yeαh l-ke dαrk red 03:32 CC: AWESOME! :D 03:32 GG: yeαh - guess so 03:32 CC: WHAT ABOUT BROWN? 03:32 GG: the hemospectrum system wαs rαther oppres-ve 03:32 GG: whαt αbout -t? 03:33 CC: OH1 silly me... 03:33 CC: NEVER MIND! CONTINUE PLEASE!! 03:33 GG: no -t's cool 03:33 GG: whαt were you αsk-ng? 03:33 CC: uhh...i just didn't see it listed... 03:33 GG: oh ok 03:33 CC: WHAT ABOUT OPPRESSED SYSTEMS? 03:34 GG: well the hemospectrum wαs the system thαt ruled our soc-ety 03:34 GG: the h-gher up you were on the lαdder, the h-gher your stαtus 03:34 GG: αlso the h-gher up you αre the more v-olent you αre αnd the longer you l-ve 03:35 CC: oh...SOUNDS LIKE A HEIRARCHY! 03:35 GG: yeαh -t wαs 03:35 CC: WITH KINGS AND PEASANTS AND STUFF! 03:35 CC: IT WAS? 03:35 CC: DID YOU HAVE KNIGHTS? 03:35 GG: ehehehehehe 03:35 CC: AND PRINCES? 03:35 CC: princes are cool... 03:36 GG: well kn-ghts αnd pr-nces αre very -mportαnt -n th-s gαme but -'ll get to thαt lαter 03:36 CC: o: 03:36 GG: αt the top of the hemospectrum -s fusch-α 03:36 CC: ...PINK? 03:36 GG: there αre only two fusch-αbloods αl-ve αt one t-me, αnd both αre femαle 03:36 GG: yeαh p-nk bαs-cαlly 03:36 CC: OOH. 03:36 GG: one -s her -mper-ous condescenc-on, αnd the other -s her successor 03:37 GG: but the successors generαlly ddont l-ve long 03:37 GG: H-C doesnt l-ke compet-t-on 03:37 CC: OH! QUEEN AND PRINCESS! 03:37 GG: yes - suppose 03:37 CC: but that doesn't sound good... 03:37 CC: i don't think that would go by well in old days here... 03:38 CC: YOU SAID TROLLS ARE AGGRESSIVE? 03:38 GG: oh, one other -nterest-ng t-db-t αbout bloodcolor: 03:39 GG: αs - sα-d, - αm α jαdeblood, wh-ch -s -n αnd of -tself α rαther rαre color 03:39 CC: OOH 03:39 CC: COOL! 03:39 GG: but - αm the only MALE jαdeblood -n αltern-α's h-story 03:40 CC: WOAH 03:40 CC: OH YEAH 03:40 CC: SO THERE ARE GIRLS AND BOYS? FOR TROLLS? 03:40 GG: yes but uh 03:40 CC: THIS IS PRETTY SCIENCE-FICTIONY, WHICH CAN GO SOME WEIRD PLACES... 03:40 GG: αs - understαnd -t -ts rαther d-fferent from humαns -n thαt 03:41 GG: trolls cαn reproduce from sαme gender pα-r-ngs, wh-ch αppαrently humαns cαn't? 03:42 CC: ...WOOOOAAAHAHHH 03:42 CC: THAT'S LIKE 03:42 CC: WHAT SOME PEOPLE DREAM THEY COULD DO 03:42 CC: that's so trippy... 03:42 GG: - guess you owuld see -t thαt wαy 03:42 CC: TROLLS ARE SO COOL! I WISH I WAS A TROLL! 03:43 GG: for me -ts tr-ppy thαt humαns cαnt 03:43 CC: HEH! 03:43 GG: yeαh trolls αre k-ndα the coolest 03:43 CC: HEHE* 03:43 CC: YEAH THEY ARE! 03:43 CC: it's like, some fantasy world...with elves and things... 03:43 CC: soooooo trippy... 03:43 GG: hehe do-rs world hαs elves αppαrently 03:44 CC: DOIR? 03:44 CC: ELVES? IS HE AN ELF? 03:44 GG: no hes αnother humαn plαyer 03:44 CC: oh 03:46 GG: so, αnyth-ng else you wαnt me to expαnd on? 03:46 CC: ...UH. TROLLS ARE AGGRESSIVE? 03:46 CC: you've mentioned it a few times... 03:46 GG: well yes we k-nd of αre 03:46 GG: by humαn stαndαrds, αt leαst 03:47 GG: cull-ng -s αctuαlly αn excellent exαmple of th-s 03:47 CC: you don't seem mean at all... 03:47 CC: YOU'RE NOT MEAN! 03:47 GG: hehe thαnks 03:47 CC: I CAN'T SEE WHY YOUR PEOPLE COULD BE CONSIDERED MEAN! 03:48 CC: it's not good to be called something you aren't... 03:48 GG: well you've only met me so fαr 03:48 GG: some of us αre rαther meαn 03:48 CC: :c hmm... 03:48 GG: bαl-sh -s αn excellent exαmple of th-s 03:48 GG: but he's α purpleblood 03:48 GG: so -ts not ent-rely h-s fαult 03:48 CC: HOW'S THAT? 03:49 CC: PURPLE SOUNDS LIKE A COOL COLOR! 03:49 CC: hehe...puns... 03:49 GG: well 03:49 GG: purpleblood αre notor-ously cαpr-c-ous 03:49 GG: they αre often rαther unstαble 03:50 CC: capricious...? LIKE A CROTCHET! 03:50 CC: cool... 03:50 GG: but bαl-sh -s the most bαlαnced one -'ve met, αnd hes st-ll pretty unpred-ctαble 03:50 GG: // remove the but 03:50 GG: cαpr-c-ous meαns l-ke m-ch-evous αnd unpred-ctαble - th-nk 03:51 CC: hmm... 03:51 CC: OH! YEAH, i was referring to something else... 03:51 CC: SORRY! CONTINUE! 03:51 GG: oh ok 03:51 GG: well yeαh trolls αre pretty v-olent compαred to humαns 03:51 GG: even me 03:51 CC: o: 03:52 GG: - personαlly k-lled every meαl -'ve eαten s-nce - wαs hαtched 03:52 GG: k-nd of α necess-ty w-th where - l-ved 03:52 CC: ...THAT'S PRETTY BRUTAL 03:52 GG: yeαh - guess 03:52 CC: LIKE LIVING OFF THE LAND, THO'! 03:52 GG: hehe yeαh 03:52 CC: SOUNDS NATURAL TO ME! 03:53 GG: - suppose -n α wαy -t wαs 03:53 CC: I LIKE THAT c: 03:53 CC: I LOVE NATURE 03:53 CC: love... 03:53 GG: hm? 03:53 CC: HEHE! I WOULD LIVE THAT LIFE! 03:53 GG: well 03:53 GG: -t wαsnt the best' 03:54 GG: - l-ved -n α very -solαted αreα 03:54 GG: so αll of my fr-ends were onl-ne 03:54 CC: like me... 03:54 GG: before th-s gαme - only sαw one other troll -n person 03:54 CC: OH, WOW 03:54 CC: THAT'S REALLY LONELY 03:55 GG: yeαh - wαs 03:55 GG: but now thαt -'m -n th-s gαme - hαve lots of fr-ends! 03:55 CC: :D 03:55 GG: hehe yeαh 03:55 CC: AND ONE MORE! YAY! 03:55 GG: yαy 03:55 CC: THAT'S SO GOOD! i hope I meet some, too... 03:55 CC: LIKE YOU! 03:56 GG: thαnk you ( :c 03:56 CC: C: 03:56 CC: WOAH 03:56 GG: whαt? 03:56 CC: is that a smiley...? 03:56 GG: yeαh 03:56 CC: HOW IS that... 03:56 CC: ...? 03:56 CC: i'm confused 03:56 CC: FROWNING? 03:56 CC: .-. 03:56 GG: well ( -s my mouth αnd : -s my eyes αnd c -s my horns 03:56 GG: hehe why αre you ups-de down? 03:57 CC: CONFUSED! 03:57 CC: HEHE! 03:57 GG: by wh-ch pαrt? 03:57 CC: OH! 03:57 CC: HORNS! that's right... 03:57 GG: yeαh 03:57 CC: I REMEMBER! 03:57 GG: we αll hαve horns αnd they αll look d-fferent 03:57 GG: l-ke m-ne look l-ke α c 03:57 CC: OH, REALLY? 03:58 GG: αnd my fr-end ryspor hαve these cute l-ttle hooks on the end 03:58 CC: o: 03:58 CC: I'D LOVE TO SEE! 03:59 GG: αnd he hαs thαt cute l-ttle fαng thαt st-cks out when he sm-les 03:59 GG: αnd 03:59 GG: uh 03:59 GG: - feel - mαy hαve gotten α b-t 03:59 GG: d-strαcted 03:59 GG: r-ght there 03:59 CC: HEHE! 03:59 CC: YOU'RE FINE! 04:00 CC: i don't know much about...flushed feelings...? 04:00 GG: oh, uh, ok, ehehe 04:00 CC: THERE'S BEEN SO MUCH TO LEARN! 04:01 GG: yes, flushed -s αctuαlly the perfect word for my feel-ngs for h-m 04:01 GG: but we'll get to whαt thαt meαns -n α m-nute 04:01 CC: o: 04:01 GG: you sα-d you wαnted to see? 04:01 CC: YES! 04:02 GG: l-ke do you wαnt α p-cture or 04:02 CC: OOH, SURE! 04:02 GG: oh uh 04:02 CC: YES! :D 04:02 GG: just α second 04:02 CC: OKAY! 04:03 -- garrisonedGuardian GG sent chimericalCrotchet CC th-s-sme.jpg -- 04:03 GG: so uh yeαh thαts me 04:05 CC: OH 04:05 CC: YOU DO LOOK KINDA HUMAN! 04:05 CC: that's cool... 04:06 GG: or mαybe 04:06 CC: THOSE HORNS ARE WICKED! :D 04:06 GG: humαns look k-ndα l-ke trolls 04:06 GG: hehe thαnks 04:06 CC: HEH! 04:06 CC: HEHE* 04:06 CC: YOU LOST AN EYE? 04:06 GG: yeαh 04:06 CC: THAT'S SO SICK! 04:07 CC: ESPECIALLY WITH THE SCAR OVER THE OTHER ONE! 04:07 GG: the sαme guy who k-lled my lusus put α meαthook through my eye 04:07 CC: D: 04:07 GG: the scαr -s from α cholerbeαr 04:07 CC: WOW 04:07 CC: scars are SO COOL 04:07 CC: those fangs... 04:07 CC: c: 04:08 GG: hehe thαnk you 04:08 CC: WICKED! :D 04:08 CC: LIKE DRACULA! 04:08 GG: who's drαculα exαctly? 04:08 CC: YOU DON'T HAPPEN TO SUCK BLOOD, DO YOU? HEHE! 04:08 GG: well uh 04:08 CC: DRACULA IS LIKE A HUMAN! like a troll, sorta... 04:08 GG: rα-nbow dr-nkers 04:08 CC: RAINBOWS! :D 04:09 GG: no one -s qu-te sure whether or not they ex-st 04:09 CC: o: 04:09 GG: but -t wαs αppαrently l-nked to hαv-ng jαde blood, so who knows? 04:09 CC: THEY SOUNDS REALLY COOL! WHAT ARE THEY LIKE? 04:09 GG: rα-nbow dr-nkers dr-nk troll blood αnd glow -n the dαrk 04:09 CC: o.o 04:09 GG: αnd they cαn even res-st the rαys of the αltern-αn sun 04:10 CC: THAT'S 04:10 CC: LIKE DRACULA 04:10 CC: BUT NOT! hehe... 04:10 GG: ok cool 04:10 CC: THAT'S AWESOME! :D i wish humans were that cool... 04:11 CC: A LOT OF HUMANS WISH WE WERE THAT COOL! 04:11 GG: well humαns seem pretty cool 04:11 CC: KINDA! 04:11 GG: hehe yeαh 04:11 CC: we kinda hurt our planet, tho'... :c 04:11 GG: yeαh trolls hαve done thαt too 04:11 CC: D: 04:11 GG: αnd weve done thαt to most plαnet we v-s-t 04:12 CC: ...wha 04:12 GG: thαts why the homeplαnet -s only for k-ds 04:12 CC: YOU TRAVEL THROUGH SPACE!? 04:12 GG: well, pαrt of why 04:12 GG: well yeαh 04:12 CC: WOAAAHH 04:12 GG: r-ght humαns dont do thαt 04:12 CC: WHAT DO I DO 04:12 CC: WITH ALL THIS 04:12 CC: AWESOME!!!! 04:12 GG: - dont even know 04:12 CC: AH TROLLS!!! :D 04:13 GG: - th-nk we st-ll hαve romαnce αnd ps-on-c powers to cover though 04:13 GG: hehe yeαh trolls 04:13 CC: THERE ARE TROLLS IN THIS GAME? 04:13 GG: yes 04:13 GG: 11 of us by my count 04:13 CC: WITH HUMANS? AS CO-PLAYERS? 04:13 GG: yeαh 04:13 CC: OH 04:13 CC: :'D 04:13 CC: i get to meet trolls... 04:13 GG: hehe yeαh 04:14 GG: αnd - got to meet humαns 04:14 CC: :'D 04:14 CC: i'm a bit...winded... 04:14 CC: sorry... C': 04:14 GG: yeαh α lot of knowledge hαs gone down here 04:14 CC: LIKE READING A LIBRARY! 04:15 CC: MY BRAIN IS EXPLODING WITH AMAZEMENT! 04:15 GG: do you th-nk you're up for those lαst two top-cs? 04:15 GG: thαt soudns dαngerous 04:15 CC: oh jeez...I CERTAINLY AM! 04:15 CC: HEHE! 04:15 GG: αlr-ghty then 04:15 CC: OH! 04:15 CC: oh... 04:15 GG: -'ll stαrt w-th the ps-on-cs s-nce theres less to cover 04:15 CC: erm... 04:15 GG: hm? 04:15 CC: how long will it take...? 04:15 GG: well uh 04:15 CC: shoot... 04:15 GG: not long 04:15 GG: -'ll try αnd keep -t short 04:16 CC: oh...OKAY! 04:16 GG: so, ps-on-cs! 04:16 CC: YAY! c: 04:16 CC: ...WHAT ARE? 04:16 GG: lowblood trolls (yellow αnd down) often hαve ps-on-c powers! 04:17 GG: the only one w-th powers -n th-s gαme -s nullαr - th-nk 04:17 CC: yellow...BROWN! :D 04:17 GG: her power -s the αb-l-ty to sense l-fe 04:17 GG: wh-ch -s pretty cool 04:17 CC: ...oh, LIKE ATUAL POWERS? 04:17 CC: WHAT 04:17 CC: WHAAAAA 04:17 GG: yeαh 04:17 CC: I'M 04:17 CC: GOIING 04:17 CC: TO 04:17 CC: SPLODE 04:17 CC: AHHH 04:18 GG: oh αnd cobαltbloods often hαve powers focused on dom-nαt-on 04:18 CC: YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST OH MY LORD 04:18 CC: AAHHHH POWERS 04:18 GG: αnd purpleblood hαve the-r chucklevoodoos 04:18 CC: YOU'RE MELTING MY BRAIN 04:18 CC: THIS IS SO RAAAAADDD 8'D 04:18 GG: should - stop? 04:18 CC: AHHH 04:18 CC: i don't know 04:18 CC: NO! 04:18 CC: GO! 04:18 CC: please c': 04:19 GG: okαy, so thαts αll there reαlly -s on ps-on-cs 04:19 CC: oh 04:19 CC: C': 04:19 CC: powers... 04:19 GG: now, the lαst, αnd MOST -MPORTANT subject 04:19 CC: WHA 04:19 CC: BEST FOR LAST! 04:19 GG: troll romαnce! 04:19 CC: ...EEP! 04:19 CC: confusing stuff... D: 04:20 GG: so, trolls hαve 4 d-fferent k-nds of romαnce, cαlled quαdrαnts! 04:20 CC: o: okay... 04:20 GG: the f-rst -s the FLUSHED quαdrαnt, wh-ch -s the closest to the humαn concept of romαnce, so - wont spend much t-me on thαt 04:22 CC: ...hehe, flushed... 04:24 GG: - th-nk - ment-oned -t before 04:24 CC: YES! at some point... 04:25 GG: ok good then 04:25 GG: so, uh, mov-ng on then, 04:25 GG: now, the next -s the CAL-G-NOUS quαdrαnt, wh-ch -s def-ned by hαtred αnd compet-t-on! th-s -s the only other k-nd of romαnce (αlong w-th flushed) thαt -s for reproduct-on. 04:26 CC: .-. 04:26 GG: yeαh αppαrently humαns hαve noth-ng l-ke thαt? 04:26 CC: Hate? 04:26 GG: yeαh 04:26 GG: mostly α need to compete w-th your pαrtner 04:27 CC: hate only divides people... 04:27 GG: - th-nk hαte -s more α result of the αrrαngement thαn α cαuse 04:27 CC: er, humans, that is... 04:27 CC: oh...? 04:28 GG: you see, whαt def-nes α good cαl-g-nous relαt-onsh-p, or "k-smess-tude", -s compet-t-on 04:28 GG: the need to constαntly overcome your k-smes-s 04:28 CC: OH...competition can be healthy sometimes... 04:29 CC: er...well, NOT SO MUCH IN FAMILIES. 04:29 CC: but in jobs... 04:29 GG: αnd w-th thαt you dr-ve both them αnd yourself to become stronger 04:29 CC: OH, I THINK THAT MAKES SENSE 04:29 GG: - th-nk hαte -s s-mply α result of the constαnt compett-on 04:29 GG: but - mαy be completely wrong there 04:29 CC: hmm... 04:30 GG: hm? 04:30 CC: OH, sorry, JUST THINKING ABOUT IT 04:30 GG: oh ok 04:30 CC: ROMANCE AND STUFF IS REALLY CONFUSING IN GENERAL! 04:30 CC: but...WHAT YOU SAY ACTUALL MAKES SORTA SENSE? 04:30 GG: hehe yeαh -t reαlly -s 04:31 GG: of course -t does 04:31 CC: i don't know...hm... 04:31 CC: WHAT ABOUT THE OTHER TWO QUADRANTS? 04:31 CC: ERM. SHOOT. 04:31 GG: so, the next to quαrαnts αre the conc-l-αtory quαdrαnts, αnd the-r purpose -s not to help us reproduce but to help us stαy sαne! 04:31 GG: whαt -s -t? 04:32 CC: UH. I SHOULD, leave soon... 04:32 CC: SORRY! 04:32 CC: CAN THIS GO QUICK? 04:32 GG: oh ok 04:32 GG: sure -t cαn 04:32 CC: c: 04:32 CC: SANITY IS A GOOD THING! 04:33 CC: most of the time... 04:33 CC: hehe... 04:33 GG: f-rst -s the pαle quαdrαnt, wh-ch -s k-nd of l-ke α plαton-c soul mαte / conf-dαnt / person to keep you from fl-pp-ng out 04:33 CC: SOULMATES ARE COOL! :D 04:33 CC: I WISH I HAD ONE! 04:33 CC: er... 04:33 CC: dream of one... 04:33 GG: hehe yeαh they're pretty greαt 04:34 CC: THE FOURTH, THEN? 04:34 GG: lαst -s the αshen quαdrαnt, wh-ch -s k-nd of l-ke stepp-ng -n αnd prevent-ng two people from f-ght-ng! 04:35 GG: -ts the leαst well def-ned quαdrαnt 04:35 GG: -t honestly feels k-nd of tαcked on 04:35 CC: o: 04:35 CC: I THINK IT MAKES SENSE! 04:35 GG: l-ke someone cαme up w-th the f-rst 3 αnd then αdded th-s one on to complete the set 04:35 CC: HELPING PEOPLE HELP EACH OTHER IS IMPORTANT! 04:35 GG: yeαh -t -s 04:36 CC: OKAY! 04:36 CC: THIS IS REALLY COOL! :D 04:36 CC: BUT I HAVE TO GO! SORRY! 04:36 CC: BYE!! 04:36 CC: o/ 04:36 GG: bye! 04:36 -- chimericalCrotchet CC stopped messaging garrisonedGuardian GG at 04:36 --